


Extra-Curricular Activity

by taichara



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Well, if it kept them occupied --
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Extra-Curricular Activity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Third wall-rattling crash of the day -- it was barely past lunch! -- and Cleo was ready to pull her ears out by the roots. Just what was going on --

Oh.

Well, alright.

At least they weren't destroying furniture this time.

The courtyard was filled with shouting and wild laughter; Cleo spotted Ranzal, Vanessa, Celliera, and a sea of others, all watching gleefully while Karl and Chrom threw themselves at each other with abandon, practice blades whistling. 

Chrom sent Karl flying as she watched; there was crash number four …

… Well, Vixel was there. And Thaniel.

They could deal with any "messes", then!


End file.
